


Voltron s7 but everyone fucking dies

by UnholyKrispyKreme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone dies here so you should be happy right?, I know you’re mad because Adam died, but saying it’s unrealistic and more people should have died, everyone mcfucking dies, is just silly, vent fic, yeah this is childish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrispyKreme/pseuds/UnholyKrispyKreme
Summary: What the title says, it’s PWP but for death instead of dicks.





	Voltron s7 but everyone fucking dies

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this if you are overly attached to these poor fuckers

It happened in a flash. The Galra had charged the cannons before launching them, unbeknownst to the paladins. And so, as the combined beams of energy ripped Earth apart, killing everything on the planet, the few survivors could only watch in horror. 

They thought about their families, their friends, all wiped away in an instant. Lance was the first to snap, driving his lion towards Sendak’s ship in a cry of fury and hatred, tears clouding his vision. The Galra battalion focused its firepower on him, disintegrating the red lion in less than a second. The last thing Lance heard were the cries of his friends in his ears as he was torn to shreds by the nearest ship’s ion cannon.

The second one to go was Keith, who rushed forth in an attempt of saving the blue paladin’s life. Dodging beams left and right, he was taken out by a shot from the Zaiforge cannons, which neatly decapitated the black lion and landed squarely in the blue lion’s chest, breaching its hull and shutting off its power.

Allura ran to the zone of the impact to assess the damage, but was hit by a stray shot from the Atlas and disintegrated on the spot. Hunk and Pidge tried to flee toward the Atlas to regroup and plan a counterattack, but were blasted by the cannons, which still had one charge remaining. The hit was partially absorbed by the lions, but it was enough to push them towards the Sun, engines shut off, with no hopes of turning back on. 

In one last desperate attempt to beat the enemy, the Atlas attacked viciously, using all its weapons, but ultimately Sendak’s armada destroyed the energy shield and blew up the ship, jettisoning all its inhabitants into space, and leaving no survivors.


End file.
